ialfandomcom-20200215-history
EIG/D
English-Interlingua Glossary: ( A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ) ---- D = (letter - ) littera d (de) dab = colpo legier; applicar con colpo legier dabble = agitar, occupar se como dilettante dactyl = *dactylo dactylic = *dactylic dad(dy) = papa daffodil = narcisso silvestre daft = folle, stupide dagger = daga, pugnal dahlia = dahlia daily = quotidian; omne die; (cleaner) domestica (nonresidente); (newspaper) *quotidiano; dainty = delicate; delicatessa dairy = lacteria dairy-farm = ferma lactari dairy-produce = productos lactari daisy = margarita dam = (dike) barrage, dica; (animal) matre; barrar damage = damno, injuria; damnificar, guastar damages = indemnitate damn = (exclamation) diabolo!; (condemn) damnar; (I don't give a - ) non me importa damnable = damnabile damnation = damnation damp = humide; humiditate dampproof = impermeabile dampen = (wet) humectar; (of enthusiasm) amortir damper = (of car) *amortisator; (of furnace) registro damsel = virgine, puera, *damisella damson = damasceno dance = dansa; dansar dancer = (masc.) dansator; dansatrice dandelion = dente de leon dandruff = furfure dane = danese danger = periculo dangerous = periculose dangle = suspender; esser suspense danish = danese dank = humide dare = defia; osar; (I - say) forsan, probabilemente daredevil = *osato daring = audace, hardite; audacia, harditessa dark = obscur, tenebrose; tenebras darken = obscurar darkness = obscuritate, tenebras darkroom = camera obscur darling = car; (fem.) cara; (masc.) caro darn = sarcir dart = (weapon) *dardo; (for game) *flechetta; precipitar se subitemente dartboard = scopo pro flechettas dash = (daring) ardor; (bit) pauc; (line) lineetta; lancear con violentia; precipitar se dashboard = pannello a instrumentos dashing = galliarde data = datos data-processing = elaboration de datos date = (fruit) dactylo; (calendar) data; datar; (out of - ) antiquate, obsolete; (to - ) usque al presente; (up to - ) actual, moderne; usque nunc date-from = datar de daub = coperir, revestir daughter = filia daughter-in-law = filia affin daunt = intimidar dawdle = perder le tempore, tardar dawn = (daybreak) alba, aurora; (beginning) initio; comenciar a parer dawning = nascente; (beginning) initio day = die; (by - ) de die; (from - to - ) de die in die; (good - ) bon die; (one - ) un belle die; (the - after tomorrow) *postdeman day-before-yesterday = anteheri daybreak = alba daydream = reverie; soniar (distractemente) daylight = die (lumine del die) daze = esturdimento; esturdir dazzle = (blinding) cecamento; (pomp) pompa; cecar deacon = (biblical) diacono dead = morte; (at - of night) in le medio del nocte dead-end = impasse dead-letter = littera morte Dead-Sea = Mar Morte deaden = amortir deadline = data limitar, data ultime deadlock = impasse deaf = surde deaf-aid = apparato acustic deaf-and-dumb = surdemute deafen = assurdar deal = (business) negotio, transaction; (cards) distribuir, distribution de cartas, mano; (wood) abiete; (a blow) dar; (do business) mercar; (a great - ) multo dealer = mercante, negotiante, venditor deal-in = commerciar in deal-with = (trade) commerciar con; (treat) arrangiar; (concern) tractar se de dean = decano dear = car death = decesso, morte; (put to - ) poner a morte; (sentence to - ) condemnar a morte death-certificate = certificato de morte death-duty = derectos de succession death-rate = (taxa de) mortalitate death-sentence = sententia de morte deathly = fatal, mortifere debar = excluder debase = (degrade) degradar; (coinage) alterar debatable = debattibile, discutibile debate = debatto, discussion; debatter, discuter debit = debito; debitar debris = fragmentos, restos debt = debito; (be in - ) esser indebitate; (run into - ) indebitar se debtor = debitor debut = debut decade = decennio decadent = decadente decant = transvasar decanter = carrafa decapitate = decapitar decarbonize = discarburar decathlon = *decathlon decay = (rot) decomposition, decadentia; (of teeth) carie; (rot) decader, decomponer; (teeth) cariar; (fall into - ) cader in decadentia, ruinas decayed = (decrepit) decadite, decrepite; (of teeth) cariate; (rotten) putride decease = decesso; deceder deceased = decedite; decedito deceit = deception deceitful = fallace, fraudulente deceive = deciper deceive-oneself = illuder se decelerate = (re)lentar deceleration = allentamento, relentamento december = decembre decency = decentia, honestate decent = decente, honeste decentralize = discentralisar deception = deception deceptive = fallace, illusori decibel = decibel decide = decider (se), resolver (se) decide in favor of = (-our of) optar pro deciduous = *caduc decimal = decimal; fraction decimal decimal-point = puncto decimal decipher = decifrar decision = decision, resolution; (come to a - ) prender un partito decisive = decisive deck = (of ship) deck, ponte; (of cards) joco; ornar deck-out = revestir deckchair = sede plicabile deckhand = marinero declaration = declaration declare = declarar declension = declination decline = declino; (refuse) declinar; (worsen) decader declining = declinante declutch = disaccopular, disingranar decode = decifrar decompose = decomponer (se) decorate = decorar, guarnir decoration = decoration, guarnimento decoy = ave de appello, esca; escar decrease = diminution; diminuer decree = decreto; decretar decrepit = decrepite dedicate = consacrar, dedicar dedicated = dedicate, scrupulose dedication = dedication deduce = deducer deduct = deducer, discontar deduction = deduction deed = acto deep = (profound) profunde; (low-pitched) grave deepen = approfundar (se) deep-freeze = congelator deep-seated = radical deer = cervo deface = disfigurar default = (deficiency) mancantia; (non-appearance) contumacia; faller a defeat = defaite, vincimento; decided = decise, incontestabile defeatism = defaitismo defeatist = defaitista defect = defecto; desertar, facer defection defection = defection defective = defective defence = defensa defend = defender defender = defensor defendant = accusator defense = defensa defensible = defensibile defensive = defensive; defensiva defer = ajornar, differer; deferer deference = deferentia deferential = deferente deferentially = *deferentemente defiance = defiantia defiant = defiante deficiency = deficientia deficient = deficiente deficit = deficit defile = passo stricte; polluer, (milit.) defilar define = definir definite = decise, definite definitely = categoricamente, decisemente definition = definition deflate = deflar deflation = deflation deflect = derivar, disviar deform = deformar deformed = deforme defraud = defraudar defrost = disgelar deft = dextere defunct = defuncte; defuncto defy = affrontar, defiar degenerate = degenerate; degenerar degradation = degradation degrade = degradar degrading = degradante degree = (level) grado; (academic) diploma, licentia dehydrate = dishydratar dehydration = dishydration de-ice = disgelar, *dispruinar de-icer = *dispruinator deity = deitate dejected = abattite dejection = abattimento delay = demora, retardo; (keep back) retardar; (of payment) arretrar; retardar delegate = delegato; delegar delegation = delegation delete = deler deletion = deletion deliberate = deliberate; deliberar delicacy = delicatessa delicate = delicate delicious = deliciose delight = delecto; delectar (se) delighted = incantate delightful = delectabile delinquency = delinquentia delinquent = delinquente delirious = delirante; (be - ) delirar deliver = (goods) livrar; (medical) delivrar; (set free) liberar, delivrar; (a speech) pronunciar delivery = (goods) livration; (medical) delivration; (setting free) liberation, delivration deliveryman = livrator delta = delta delude = deluder delude-oneself = blandir se deluge = diluvio; inundar delusion = delusion delve = foder delve-into = immerger se in demand = demanda; (ask) demandar; (insist) exiger demarcate = demarcar demarcation = demarcation demarcation-line = linea de demarcation demean = degradar demented = demente demilitarize = dismilitarisar demister = ventilator democracy = democratia democrat = democrate democratic = democratic demolish = demolir demolition = demolition demon = demone demonstrate = (show) demonstrar; (politics) manifestar demonstration = (display, proof) demonstration; (politics) manifestation demonstrative = demonstrative demonstrator = (all senses) demonstrator; (politics) *manifestator demoralize = dismoralisar demote = reducer a un grado inferior demure = modeste den = *antro, cava denationalize = disnationalisar denial = denegation; (self - ) abnegation denim = de *jeans; (cloth) tela de *jeans denim-skirt = gonnella de *jeans denims = (jeans) *blue-jeans Denmark = Danmark denomination = (class, name) denomination; confession denominator = denominator denote = denotar denounce = denunciar dense = dense, spisse density = densitate, spissor dent = indentation, marca de colpo, indentar, marcar dental = dental dentist = dentista dentistry = dentisteria denture = dentatura deny = (say no) negar; (disown) renegar deny oneself = abnegar deodorant = disodorante depart = partir department = (admin. division) departimento; (ministry) ministerio department-store = grande magazin departure = partita depend = depender depot = (depository) deposito; (for trams, etc) remissa deprave = depravar depraved = depravate depravity = depravation depreciate = depreciar depreciation = depreciation depress = deprimer depressed = depresse depression = depression deprivation = deprivation deprive = privar deprived = destitute, private depth = (being deep) profunditate; (deep place) profundo deputation = deputation deputize = deputar deputy = adjuncte; adjuncto, deputato derail = facer derailar; derailar derailment = derailamento derelict = derelicte deride = derider derisory = derisori derivation = derivation derivative = derivative; (medical) derivativo; derivato derive = derivar derogatory = derogatori derrick = turre de sondage descend = descender descendant = descendente descending = descendente descent = descendita describe = describer description = description descriptive = descriptive desert = deserte; (wasteland) deserto; (merit) merito; desertar deserter = desertor desertion = desertion deserve = meritar deserving = digne design = designo; designar designate = designate; designar desirable = desirabile desire = desiro; desirar desk = bureau, scriptorio desolate = desolate; desolar desolation = desolation despair = despero; desperar; (drive to - ) desperar desperate = desperate desperation = desperation despicable = contemptibile despise = contemner despite = despecto; in despecto de, malgrado despondent = abattite, discoragiate despot = despota despotic = despotic dessert = dessert dessert-spoon = coclear de dessert destination = destination destine = destinar destiny = destino destitute = destitute, indigente destitution = destitution destroy = destruer destroyer = (person or thing that destroys) destructor; (navy) chassa-torpedineros destruction = deletion, destruction destructive = destructive detach = distaccar (se) detachable = distaccabile detached = isolate, separate detachment = distaccamento detail = detalio; detaliar detailed = detaliate, minutiose detain = detener, retener detect = deteger, discoperir detection = discoperta detective = detective detente = distension, diplomatic, *detente detention = detention deter = discoragiar, dissuader detergent = *detersive; *detersivo deteriorate = deteriorar se deterioration = deterioration determination = determination determine = determinar (se) deterrent = preventive; preventive detest = detestar detestable = detestabile detonate = facer detonar; detonar detonation = detonation detonator = detonator detour = deviation detract = detraher detriment = detrimento devaluation = devalutation devalue = devalutar (se) devastate = devastar devastation = devastation develop = disveloppar (se) developer = disveloppator development = disveloppamento deviate = deviar deviation = deviation device = (apparatus) apparato; (heraldry) devisa; (means) expediente devil = diabolo devious = devie devise = imaginar, inventar devoid = disproviste devote = devotar devoted = devote devotee = devoto medio devotion = devotion devotions = precarias devour = devorar devout = devote dew = rore dexterity = dexteritate dexterous = dextere diabetes = diabete diabetic = diabetic; diabetico diabolic = *diabolic diagnose = diagnosticar diagnosis = diagnose diagonal = diagonal diagonally = *diagonalmente diagram = diagramma dial = quadrante; (telephone) facer, formular dialect = dialecto dialog = (-ogue) dialogo; dialogar diameter = diametro diamond = (gem, shape) diamante; (cards) quadro diaper = panno diaphragm = diaphragma diarrhea = (-oea) diarrhea diary = diario dice = datos; trenchar in cubos; jocar al datos dictate = dictar dictation = dictato dictator = dictator dictatorial = dictatorial dictatorship = dictatura dictionary = dictionario die = (for stamping) cuneo; (for games) dato; morir die out = disparer diesel = diesel diesel-engine = motor diesel diesel-oil = oleo diesel diet = (all senses) dieta; dietar; (be on a - ) esser a dieta; (put on a - ) poner a dieta differ = differer difference = differentia; (it makes no - ) il non face differentia different = differente differential = differential differentially = *differentialmente differentiate = differentiar difficult = difficile difficulty = difficultate diffuse = diffuse; diffunder (se) dig = excavation; excavar, fossar; foder dig-up = *disinterrar digest = digesto; digerer digestible = digestibile digestion = digestion digit = digito digital = digital digitally = *digitalmente dignified = digne dignity = dignitate dike = dica dilate = dilatar (se) dilemma = dilemma diligent = diligente dilute = diluer dilution = dilution dim = obscur; obscurar (se) dime = *decima dimension = dimension diminish = diminuer, reducer; reducer se diminutive = diminutive, minute dimple = fossetta din = ruito, strepito; streper; (create a - ) strepitar dine = dinar dinghy = barca remate; (sailing - ) parve veliero dingy = inattractive, obscur dining-car = wagon restaurante dining-room = camera a mangiar dink = (slang) *idiota dinner = dinar dinner-jacket = *frac dinosaur = dinosauro diocese = diocese dioxide = bioxido dip = immersion; (plunge) immerger (se); (slope) inclinar; (lights) abassar diphtheria = diphtheria diploma = diploma diplomacy = diplomatia diplomat = diplomate diplomatic = diplomatic direct = directe; diriger, governar direct-current = currente continue direction = (all senses) direction; (instruction) instruction; (way) senso; (in the - of ) verso; (in the opposite - ) in senso inverse directive = directiva director = director directory = *adressario; (street - ) indicator del stratas; (telephone - ) libro telephonic dirt = immunditia dirty = immunde; polluer dilapidated = decadite, in mal stato disability = incapacitate, infirmitate disabile = facer incapace, mutilar disabled = incapace, infirme disabled-soldier = invalido disablement = incapacitate, invaliditate disadvantage = disavantage disadvantageous = disavantagiose disagree = disaccordar; (the wine -s with him) le vino le disconveni disagreeable = disagradabile disagreement = disaccordo disallow = non admitter disappear = disparer disappearance = disparition disappoint = disappunctar disappointed = disappunctate disappointing = disappunctante disappointment = disappunctamento disapproval = disapprobation disapprove = disapprobrar disarm = disarmar disarmament = disarmamento disaster = disastro, *sinistro disastrous = disastrose, *sinistrose disc = (disk) disco; (cd-rom - ) disco *cdrom; (slipped - ) disco intervertebral prolabite disc-jockey = presentator de discos discard = abandonar discern = discerner, perciper discerning = clarividente, perceptive discernment = clarividentia, discernimento discharge = discarga; (a debt) pagar; (dismiss) dimitter; (unload) discargar disciple = discipulo disciplinary = disciplinari discipline = disciplina; disciplinar disclaim = repudiar disclaimer = repudiation disclose = revelar disclosure = revelation discoloration = *discoloration discolor = (-our) discolorar discomfort = incommoditate disconcert = disconcertar disconcerted = confuse, disconcertate disconnect = disaccopular disconsolate = disconsolate discontent = discontento discontented = discontente discontinue = discontinuar; cessar discord = discordo discotheque = *discotheca discount = disconto; discontar discourage = discoragiar discouraged = discoragiate discouragement = discoragiamento discover = discoperir discoverer = discoperitor discovery = discoperta discredit = discredito; discreditar discreet = discrete discrepancy = discrepantia discrete = discrete discretion = discretion discriminate = discriminar discrimination = discrimination discus = disco discuss = discuter discussion = discussion disdain = disdigno; disdignar disease = maladia, morbo diseased = infecte, malade disembark = disimbarcar disembowel = eventrar disenchanted = disincantate disengage = disingranar disfelloship = excommunicar, disassociar disfigure = disfigurar disgrace = disgratia; disgratiar disgraceful = vergoniose disgruntled = de mal humor disguise = disguisamento; disguisar disgust = disgusto; disgustar disgusting = disgustose dish = platto; servir dish-cloth = pannello pro lavar plattos dish-out = apportionar dish-washer = *lavaplattos dish-water = lavatura dishearten = discoragiar disheartening = discoragiante dishevelled = discapillate dishonest = dishoneste dishonor = (-our) dishonor; dishonorar dishonorable = (-onour-) dishonorabile disillusion = disillusion; disillusionar disinclined = *averse disinfect = disinfectar disinfectant = disinfectante disinherit = dishereditar disintegrate = disintegrar (se) disinterested = disinteressate, impartial disjointed = (out of joint) dislocate; (of speech) incoherente disk = (disc) disco; (floppy - ) *dischetta diskette = *dischetta dislike = repugnantia; non amar dislocate = dislocar dislodge = (displace) dislocar; (expel) expeller disloyal = disloyal dismal = lugubre dismally = *lugubremente dismantle dismantellar dismay = consternation; consternar dismiss = dimitter dismissal = dimission dismount = dismontar disobedience = disobedientia disobedient = disobediente disobey = disobedir a disorder = confusion, disordine; disordinar, disrangiar disorderly = disordinate disorganized = disorganisate disown = dismentir, repudiar disparage = denigrar, *dispreciar disparaging = *dispreciative disparity = disparitate dispassionate = impartial, sin passion dispatch = (message) depeche; (promptness) expedition; (sending) invio; expedir dispel = dispersar, dissipar dispensary = dispensario, pharmacia dispense = dispensar dispense with = contentar se sin dispersal = dispersion disperse = disperger (se), dissipar (se) dispirited = discoragiate displace = displaciar displacement = displaciamento display = (apparatus) apparato; (pomp) fasto; (show) spectaculo; (visual - unit) unitate de *visualisation; (exhibit) exponer; (courage) displicar display cabinet = vitrina display-unit = apparato de presentation, monstra display-window = monstra, vitrina displease = displacer displeasure = displacer disposal = disposition; (at your - ) a vostre disposition dispose = disponer dispose-of = disfacer se de disposition = disposition disproof = refutation disproportionate = disproportionate disprove = refutar dispute = disputa; (industrial - ) conflicto *obrer; disputar disqualification = disqualification disqualify = disqualificar disquiet = inquietude; inquietar disregard = disdigno, indifferentia; non prestar attention a disrepair = (be in - ) mal stato disreputable = de mal fama, vergoniose disrepute = mal fama disrespect = irreverentia disrespectful = irreverente disrupt = disrumper disruption = disruption disruptive = disruptive dissatisfaction = discontento dissatisfied = malcontente dissatisfy = discontentar dissect = dissecar dissection = dissection dissent = dissension; dissentir disservice = disservicio dissident = dissidente dissimilar = dissimilar dissociate = disassociar dissolve = dissolver (se) dissuade = dissuader distance = (remoteness) distantia; (trip) percurso distant = distante distaste = repugnantia distasteful = repugnante distemper = (paint) tempera; (bad mood) mal; (paint) pinger al tempera; (upset) distemperar distil = distillar, *alambicar distillation = distillation, *alambication distillery = distilleria distinct = distincte distinction = distinction distinctive = distinctive distinguish = distinguer distinguished = distinguite, eminente distort = distorquer distortion = distortion distract = distraher distraction = distraction; (drive to - ) confunder distrustful = turbate distress = affliction; (of body) doler, (mind) affliger, desolar distressed = afflicte, desolate distressing = afflictive distribute = distribuer distribution = distribution distributor = distributor district = districto, quartiero distrust = diffidentia; diffider de distrustful = diffidente, suspiciose disturb = disturbar, inquietar disturbance = agitation, commotion disuse = disuso; disusar disused = desuete ditch = fossato; abandonar dither = (hesitate) hesitar; (shake) tremer ditto = ditto ditto-mark = *marca de ditto divan = divan dive = immersion, salto; immerger se, descender rapidemente diver = *scafandrero diverge = diverger divergent = divergente divers = (several, various) diverse diverse = (different, varied) diverse diversify = diversificar diversion = diversion divert = diverter divide = divider (se) dividend = dividendo dividers = compasso divine = divin; divinar diving = immersion, submersion diving-board = *trampolino diving-suit = *scafandro divinity = divinitate divisible = divisibile division = division divorce = divorcio; divorciar divorced = divorciate; (get - ) divorciar se divorcee = (fem.) divorciata; (masc.) divorciato divulge = divulgar dizziness = vertigine dizzy = vertiginose do = facer; (I - know) io sape; (arrange) arrangiar; (cause) causar; (cheat) fraudar; (cook) cocer; (commit) committer; (learn) apprender; (of homage) render; (prepare) preparar; (roast) rostir; (suit) convenir; (travel) percurrer; (behave) conducer se; (be suitable) convenir; (cook) cocer; (get on) ir; (last) durar; (of health) esser; (roast) rostir; (suffice) bastar; (have to - with) esser relative a, haber relation con; (how - you -) como va vos?, bon die!; (that will - ) basta; (well done!) multo ben! do-you-know = sape vos?; (do you understand? ... yes I - ) comprende vos? ... si, io comprende do-away-with = poner fin a, supprimer do-one's-best = facer le possibile do-out = nettar do-up = (button) buttonar; (close) serrar; (redecorate) redecorar; (repair) reparar do-without = contentar se sin docile = docile dock = bassino, *dock; banco del accusatos; (deduct) discontar; (suppress) supprimer; entrar in *dock dock-yard = arsenal, officina de constructiones naval docker = obrero *portuari, stivator doctor = (in general) doctor; (physician) medico; (falsify) falsificar; (treat) medicar; (patch up) reparar doctrine = doctrina document = documento; documentar documentary = documentari; film educative documentation = documentation doddering = decrepite dodge = eluder doer = facitor dog = can; persequer dog's-life = vita de can; (people, go to the -s) degradar se; (of ousiness) ir a ruina dog-collar = (dog's) collar de can; collar false de ecclesiastico dogged = (followed) persecute; (persistent) tenace dogma = dogma dogmatic = dogmatic doings = gestas dole = indemnitate de disoccupation; ( - out) distribuer doll = pupa dollar = dollar dolphin = delphino domain = dominio dome cupola domestic = domestic; (fem.) domestica; (masc.) domestico domesticate = domesticar dominance dominantia dominant dominante dominate = dominar domination = domination domineer = tyrannisar domineering = imperiose Dominica = *Dominica Dominican-Republic = *Republica Dominican dominion = dominio domino = domino; (play -es) jocar al domino donate = donar donation = donation donkey = asino donor = donator; (blood - ) donator de sanguine doom = destino funeste; condemnar doomsday= die del judicio door = porta door-keeper= portero doorstep = limine doorway = porta, entrata dope = (person) imbecille; (drug) narcotico; (varnish) vernisse; (drug) narcotisar; (varnish) vernissar dormant = latente dormitory = dormitorio dormouse = *muscardino dosage = dosage dose = dose; dosar dossier = dossier dot = puncto; punctar; al puncto dotage = secunde infantia, senilitate dote-on = amar follemente double = duple; (two, on the - ) dupletto; (person) sosia; duplar; (at the - ) al passo de carga double-bass = contrabasso double-bed = lecto matrimonial double-cross = dupar, fraudar double-dealing = duplicitate double-dutch = linguage inintelligibile double-glazing = vitro duple double-room = camera a duo personas doubt = dubita; dubitar; (beyond - ) foras de dubita; (be in - ) esser in dubita; (cast - on) poner in dubita doubtful = dubitose, questionabile doubtfully = dubitosemente, questionabilemente doubtfulness = dubita, *dubitositate, *questionabilitate doubtless = sin dubita douche = ducha; duchar dough = pasta douse = (extinguish) extinguer; (immerse) immerger dove = columba dovetail = *cauda de hirundine; incastrar a cauda de hirundine dowdy = inelegante down = a basso; lanugine; (go - ) descender; ir al fundo; (of sun) poner se; (a street) passar per down-with-the...! = a basso le...! downcast = abattite downfall = cadita, ruina downhearted = discoragiate downhill = a basso; (go - ) descender download = *cargar sur disco downpour = forte pluvia downright = absolute; toto downstairs = a basso downtown = in le centro del citate downtrodden = opprimite downward = descendente downwards = a basso dowry = dote doze = somno curte; facer un somno curte doze-off = addormir se dozen = dozena drab = (brownish) color de fango; (dreary) monotone draft = (call-up) conscription; (air) currente de aere; (of contract) minuta; (of document) redaction; (call up) conscriber; (a contract) minutar; (a document) rediger drafty = (-aught-) *ventose, exponite a currentes de aere draftsman = designator technic drag = (hindrance) remora; traher drag-on = prolongar (se) dragon = dracon dragonfly = *libellula drain = aquiero; (remove water) disaquar; (cause to flow from) escolar; (exhaust) exhaurir; escolar se drainage = disaquamento, escolamento draining-board = *escolatorio drainpipe = tubo de disaquamento drake = anate mascule drama = drama dramatic = dramatic dramatist = dramaturgo dramatize = dramatisar drape = cortina; drappar draper = drappero drastic = drastic draught = bibita; ( -s) joco de damas draughty = (-fty) *ventose, exponite a currentes de aere draw = (pull) attraction; (lottery) lotteria; (sport) partita nulle; (pulling) tiramento; (lots) tiramento al sorte; (sketch) designar; (water) haurir; (make, pull) tirar draw-lots = tirar al sorte draw-near = approchar (se) draw-out = tirar draw-up = (near) approchar (se); (documents) rediger draw-back = disavantage, inconveniente; arretrar (se) drawbridge = ponte levatori drawer = (furniture) tiratorio; (person) designator; (chest of -s) commoda drawing = (sketch) designo; (pulling) tirada drawing-back = (retreat) reculamento drawing-board = tabula de designo drawing-pin = cimice drawing-room = salon drawl = pronunciation lente e pesante; pronunciar lente e pesantemente dread = apprehension, grande timor; apprehender, timer dreadful = espaventabile, terribile dream = sonio, *somno; soniar dreamer = soniator dreamy = somnolente dreary = lugubre dredge = draga; dragar dredger = draga dregs = sedimento drench = saturar dress = (attire) habito, vestimento; (frock) roba; (clothe) vestir; (wound) curar; vestir se dress-circle = prime balcon dress-maker = sartor dress-up = adornar (se) dressed vestite; vestir se dresser = (sideboard) buffet de cocina; (dressing table) toilette dressing = (bandage) bandage; (grooming) toilette dressing-down = reprimenda dressing-gown = peignoir dressing-table = toilette dribble = (sport) *dribblar; (drip) guttar; (of babies) salivar drier = *siccator drift = (movement) *deriva; (purport) tenor; (of snow) cumular se; (float) flottar al deriva drifting = voga driftwood = ligno flottante drill = (milit.) exercitio; (tool) forator; (mining) sonda; (milit.) exercitiar; (hole) forar; (mining) sondar drill-through = perforar drink = biberage, bibita; biber drinkable = bibibile, potabile drinker = bibitor drinking = biber; ( - water) aqua potabile drip = gutta; guttar, stillar drip-dry = *ex-guttar, que se sicca rapidemente e non se repassa dripping = (of water) guttar; (cooking -s) grassia de rostito drive = (roadway) avenue; (golf) colpo; (energy) energia; (propulsion) propulsion; (transmission) transmission; (force) coercer; (a car) guidar; (propel) propeller; (push) pulsar; (golf) tirar le colpo drive-away = chassar; partir drive-back = repeller; retornar drive-in = (enter) entrar in; (a nail) figer drive-mad = affollar drive-off = chassar; partir; (go for a - ) facer un viage drivel = nonsenso driver = (of bus) guidator; (of car) automobilista, chaurfeur; (of train) machinista driver's-licence = patente de guidar, *permisso de guidar driving-licence = patente de guidar, *permisso de guidar driving-school = schola de guidar driving-test = examine pro patente de guidar drizzle = pluvia fin; pluver finmente drone = (sound) susurro; (bee) ape mascule; susurrar droop = inclination; clinar drop = (fall) cadita; (drip) gutta; (lower) abassar; (let go) lassar cader; cader dropper = *contaguttas drought = siccitate drown = (in water) necar (se); (with noise) coperir, suffocar drowning = necamento drowse = dormir drowsiness = somnolentia drowsy = somnolente drudge = (person) quasi-sclavo; travaliar (ingrate e penosemente) drudgery = servitude, travalio penose drug = droga, pharmaco; drogar, narcotisar drug-addict = *narcomano drug-store = drogeria; (pharmacy) pharmacia druggist = drogista, pharmacista drum = tambur; batter le tambur drum-into = facer comprender, figer le capite drum-stick = bacchetta de tambur dummy = ficte; (effigy) effigie; (tailor's) mannequin; (cards) morto; (soother) tetta sur anello; (image) simulacro drunk = ebrie; inebriato; (get - ) inebriar se drunkard = inebriato drunken = ebrie drunkenness = ebrietate dry = sic; (remove wetness) siccar; (drain) disaquar; (with cloth) essugar; siccar dry-dock = bassino de reparation sic dry-humor = (-our) humor mordente dry-land = terra firme dry-rot = putrefaction sic dry-up = desiccar (se) dry-wine = vino sic dryer = (clothes) *siccator dump = discargatorio; discargar dumping = discarga dumpling = bolletta dumpy = parve e corpulente dun = brun; importunar dunce = asino, scholar ignorante dune = duna dung = stercore; stercorar dung-beetle = *scarabeo del stercore dung-heap = stercorario dung-hill = stercorario dungeon = prision subterranee dungy = *merdose, *stercorose, *stercorate dupe = dupe; dupar duplicate = duplicate; duplicato; (double) duplicar; (with a duplicator) mimeographar; (copy) reproducer duplicator = duplicator, mimeographo duplicity = duplicitate durability = durabilitate durable = durabile dry-clean = nettar a sic dry-cleaning = lavage chimic dryer = *siccator dryness = siccitate dual = dual dual-carriageway = *strata de sensos separate duality = dualitate dually = dualmente dubiety = *dubitate dubious = dubitose dubiously = dubitosemente duchess = duchessa duck = anate; clinar se duckling = anate juvene duct = conducto due = debite; debito dues = quota; (be - ) competer due-to = a causa de duel = duello; duellar duet = duo duke = duce, duc dull = (boring) enoiose; (not glossy) mat; (slow) obtuse; (of noise) surde; (sad triste; (of weather) obnubilate; obtunder dullard = (stupid person) stupide dulse = alga edibile (*dulleasq) duly = debitemente dumb = (unhearing) mute; (stupid) imbecille dumb-bell = peso de mano dumbfounded = stupefacte duration = duration during = durante durum-wheat = *farina-dur dusk = crepusculo dusky = tenebrose dust = pulvere; (clean) dispulverar; (sprinkle) pulverar dust-bin = receptaculo de immunditias dust-bowl = region ubi le terra es sufflate pro le vento dust-cart = carro de immunditias duster = pannello (pro dispulverar), *plumero dustman = *levator de immunditias dust-pan = pala de mano dutch = hollandese, nederlandese dutchman = hollandese, nederlandese dutiable = taxabile duty = (obligation) deber; (tax) derecto, imposto; (customs) doana; (service) guarda, servicio; (off - ) libere; (on - ) de servicio duty-free = exempte de doana dwarf = (masc.) nano; (fem.) nana; render minuscule per contrasto dwell = habitar dwell-together = cohabitar dwell-on = insister super dwelling = habitation dwindle = diminuer dye = tinctura; tinger dyeing = tinctura dyer = tinctor dying = moribunde, moriente dyke = dica dynamic = dynamic dynamics = (science) dynamica dynamite = dynamite; dynamitar dynamo = dynamo dynasty = dynastia dysentery = dysenteria dyspepsia = dyspepsia dyspeptic = dyspeptic; dyspeptico